Birthday Treatment
by popscb
Summary: Seen as there were no scenes on the TV , heres My one shot of Laurens 19th :)


"Happy Birthday to you… Happy birthday to you happy…" The whispered version of the song was cut short by a Pillow flinging in the direction the noise was coming from. Lauren Rolled over looking at the time on the clock, she frowned. She wiped the sleep from her eyes as she felt a set of soft lips on hers "Happy Birthday baby".

Lauren shifted in the bed, rolling over to see Joey kneeling at the side of her holding a cupcake with a candle in it. She quickly sat up in the bed as a shocked look took to her face "What are you doing here?" Joey smirked knowing she was really surprised he had even got into the house never mind here room.

"Abi's turning Rebel" He laughed and saw he confusion on her face "she's snuck out to Jays and she left the door for me" Lauren let out a small squeal as Joey climbed onto the bed pushing her into the matress.

"My Mom's going to kill you is she finds you in hear y'know?" Joey sensed she didn't really care as the smile stayed firmly on her face. Even though Tanya had accepted their relationship to an extent she still made it clear she didn't like the idea of them sharing a bed and staying over at each other's.

"Well ill just have to make sure I don't get caught wont I ?" he raised his eye brow as he spoke still in a whisper. Lauren giggled and nodded her head. "So birthday girl how would you like your first present?" Joey bent down to the side of the bed and handed Lauren a small wrapped box. "Open it then"

Lauren smiled awkwardly but joey sensed the excitement in her eyes she quietly removed the paper. Joey remained silent watching her every move, she looked so happy and he was glad he was able to help her forget the dramas in her life. As she reached the box her heart melted seeing the contents.

"Joey its Beautiful, Thank you! You really didn't have to get me anything… Just you being here with me is enough" She smiled taking the silver locket from the box.

"Now what kind of boyfriend would I be of I didn't spoil my girlfriend on her birthday ay?" He reached round to her and fastened the catch. "Perfect fit Babe" Lauren kissed deeply before he moved away from him. "Now you have more presents…. One is for tomorrow, well today actually but you know what I mean and the other, well I suppose you can have now".

Joey got quietly from the bed, Lauren watching him frowning as her moved around her room, he went to Abi's bed and pulled out another parcel form under her bed. Joey looked smug as he sat back on the bed and handed her the bigger gift. Again she hesitated before opening it, but soon sped up when she couldn't work out what it was. "How did you manage this?"

"Don't even go there, it took me weeks to find pictures" Joey had got a collage of images of him and Lauren printed on a canvas, over the weeks he had been secretly taking pictures of them some of which Lauren was aware of others he had taken secretly. It was these images that Joey love the most, he thought every image showed how naturally beautiful she was and it was easy to see how happy she was. "What's up Lo?" he looked as tears pooled in Laurens eyes and she hugged him tightly.

"It just no one's ever made this much of a fuss about me" She smiled slightly as he kissed her forehead.

"Well its about time that changes then… Come on its late get back to sleep I'll see you later on" Joey kissed her head when she shook it .

"Nope, you're staying with me because it's been too long since we shared a bed and if you leave now you will be caught" As quick as he responded he felt himself being stripped of clothing.

"Lauren as much as I want to babe… we really can't" He groaned

"I wasn't suggesting that… but nice to know you still want me… I just want to lay with you, for you to hold me" Her lighter tone had fallen more serious, something that Joey didn't miss.

Without saying anything else he moved her over in the bed to create space for him, they lay side by side, Lauren moulding into his body, Joeys arm wrapped around her protectively, their hands entwining at the side.

* * *

"Abi get the door will you ?"

Abi looked at her Mom and shook her head

"Oh this day just gets better" Abi opened her door to see her Dad smiling on the door step, she stepped aside letting him in. Tanya had appeared in the hall way and was shouting for Lauren.

"She not up yet" Max questioned

"Does it look like it?" She raised her eyebrows at him "Lauren get up will you please Your dads here… Lauren"

"Its half 11 tan you sure she's actually up there?"

"Don't you dare Max… I'll go and wake her" Tanya sped up the stairs. She knocked on Laurens, "Lauren darling your dads here… you going to get up?" Getting No response she opened the door.

She marched over to the bed somehow missing the trail of clothing and underwear strung across the floor. She walked over to the bed and saw Lauren curled into the covers. Tanya started moaning at Lauren and assuming she was drunk began to give her a lecture of. Waking Lauren and Joey, Lauren let out a groan and Joeys arm tightened around her. Seeing slight movement under the cover Tanya ripped it back causing the two to moan again. Tanya however turned around shocked by what she'd seen. Joey was sprawled across the bed Lauren almost underneath him, neither had much clothing, Joey only his boxers and Lauren, well Tanya couldn't be sure if her daughter was wearing anything at all.

"Joey… Oh god, I'm so sorry" The colour flushed to her cheeks as the embarrassment filled her body.

"MOM! What …. What are you doing?" Lauren shuffled From under Joey pulling the cover around her.

"Well I could ask you the same question...Joey please can you cover up" She closed her eyes briefly flapping her hand in the direction of Joey who had let go of the sheet.

"Really Mom… You're going to lecture me for having my boyfriend over on my birthday …by the way thanks for the best wishes… Now if you don't mind" she raised her eyebrows at her mom and then looked at the door. Tanya stormed out slamming the door shut.

"This isn't over Lauren" Lauren could hear her marching down the stairs and then she heard the mini debate between her Parents.

Lauren rolled her eyes and then turned to Joey. He was looking at her smirking and then moved his lips to hers, "Morning" He smiled pulling.

"Morning" Lauren giggled Snuggling back into his embrace. "Last night was amazing"

"Hmm glad you enjoyed it… but like I said I have one more thing for you today" Joey got up from the bed causing Lauren to moan. He picked up his jeans from the floor and got an envelope out. "get up and get dressed"

* * *

As they warily made their way downstairs they were greeted by Tanya standing arms folded.

"Just don't mom ok" Lauren pulled on Joeys hand tugging him into the hall.

"Lauren it's not that you were together it's the fact you went behind my back"

"Would you have allowed it ?" getting no response Lauren continued "Exactly… why can't you just treat us like adults"

"Lauren please"

"don't bother… We are going out don't expect me back till late"

"Actually Tan we won't be back till Monday" Joey scratched the back of his neck awkwardly but smiled when Lauren turned to him confused, "I've booked us a weekend away from reality"

Before he could say or do anything else Lauren had flung herself at him her arms wrapped around his neck and she was kissing him despite the looks she was receiving from her mom. Tanya had walked off into the other room when Joey revealed the tube tickets and the hotel booking card.

"Hmmm I love you Joey Branning"

"Happy Birthday Baby"


End file.
